Faded
by snapple89
Summary: I do it to cope, not everything in the Haruno Manor is all prim and proper of how my "family" portrayed it to be. I guess looks can be deceiving. Drug abuse/Language/Teen abuse


_There's so many things I want to say but there's to many thing still in the way._

 _I'm lost please help me find my place, you're the only one, please lead me out of the dark._

 _Lead Me Out Of The Dark. By Crown The Empire_

* * *

Have you ever been high? Like really high to the point where you don't even know what's real or not. But you really don't care, because all you're really trying to do is forget reality for a little bit and just have fun and not having a care for the world. But of course, best things do come to an end. My name is Sakura Haruno, I am sixteen years old and my bestfriend at the moment is coke, I guess you could say I am a drug addict. But that's not how I see it, yes Ill admit that I have a drug problem, but its much more than that. I do it to escape the harsh reality of the world, my life hasn't always been the easiest, so I guess that's why I have fallen to this resort.

Since I got kicked out from my old school in Suna for 'domestic violence' is what they call it. I call it a bunch of girls getting a beaten for running their mouth. But since my father was already planning on movie us to Konohagakure of Japan along my step-mother and step-sister with. Me being partially the blame, but oh well, what have I not been blamed for? I don't have the best relationship with neither of them, and frankly I don't really care about that either. The only thing that's coming out of this that is good is that I will be seeing my childhood best friend, Naruto.

Naruto, is the closest thing I have to family at the moment. We met back in kindergarten when we both were living in Suna, his mother and mine were the best of friends so it was only logical that him and I would meet and become friends too. That's until his parents, Kushina and Minato, had died in a car accident, being hit by a drunk truck driver. That being said, Naruto was forced to move to Konohagakure with his godfather at the age of twelve. Not before telling me that we will soon meet again and that we will keep in touch. So now here I am moving to Konoha, four years after Narutos departure from Suna.

I'll be starting high school tomorrow at one of the most prestigious schools across Japan, in all honesty I have no idea how I even got in this school. You would need to be a constant bookworm or just have a rich family to pay you in. I'm assuming I had somewhat good grades because I know there is no way in hell my father would even think about paying me in, but he did so with my step-sister. Karin. The biggest slut you would know far and wide, I guess being a cheerleader and having to travel all over the place probably had some part in it considering she's slept with half of her facebook friends that aren't even from Suna. I know that how? She is a very loud talker on the phone and the walls are thin as fuck, but hey, that's none of my business.

Speaking of which, a rather large head with darker hair than mine soon came slumping over my shoulder, knocking my ear phones out in the process and allowing her loud snores invade my sense of hearing. I groan in discomfort as I try to shove her fat head off my shoulder and continued to stare out the window of the plane that will soon be landing in Konohagakure.

Groaning was once more heard as the red head rose from her slumber as I rudely shoved her head.

"What the fuck you do that for, you could have broken my neck!" Karins screech came out so loud you would have mistaken it as a banshee, and I fucking hate banshees. You know why? Because it reminds me of this fuck head beside me who is currently glaring daggers at my head.

"Awe shit, maybe I should try harder next time and it will actually happen." I hissed back at her through my teeth, hoping it came out a lot meaner then it had sounded.

"Bitch, why are you even coming on this move, no one in this household even likes you! Go snort your coke some more, maybe it will actually kill you." I hear her say as I try to fight my nerves with everything I've got to not ring her scrunny neck out and throw her out the planes dispenser and then get arrested. but the thing is, if I do that, I wont be able to do my beloved drug and let that take me out, but no that won't do.

So instead, I chose to be the mature one and ignore her annoying voice and plug my ear phones back in and count down the hours for when we will arrive in Konoha, dreading at the fact that it is still two hours away. Leaning my head against the window pane, drowning myself within the music that were blaring through my ear drums, soon the sleep that I so desperately needed had taken me over into the land of unconsciousness.

" _Attention all passengers, we will be arriving shortly into Konohagakure, I kindly ask that you all fasten your seat belts for the remainder of the flight and thank you all for flying Air Japan, have a nice evening."_

I slowly did as I was told and prepared myself for landing, this was always the one thing I hated about planes. I looked over to see Karin was still fast asleep with her mouth hanging wide open and god forbid her face had to be in my direction.

As the plane had finally landed, I gathered all my belongings and stuffed them in my messenger bag before getting up to exit the plane. A vehicle waited for us outside the plane to take us wherever my father wants to call home.

I guess I forgot to mention that my family is extremely wealthy, therefore being able to afford one of the most expensive mansions that my father had build while we were still living in Suna. So I was no where near surprised when the vehicle (whom I think will belong to the chauffeur we will be having as we are living here) pulled up to a 4 story mansion. My father already had a designer decorate the now Haruno Manor to the way he sees fit, an empty moving truck still parked outside. I can only imagine that they would already be unloading our stuff and putting them in their respective places.

I walked into the mansion which will now be my home, and looked with awe. My father has good taste Ill give him that, or unless my step-mother had something to do with it.

I quickly ran up the stairs to find my room, I saw a door at the end of the hall with the writing Sakura Haruno printed on it. I quickly entered it only to see a beautiful shade of purple on the walls and the room was to say the least, huge. I see my bed was already placed up here along with my dressers, mirror and rest of my belongings. I found one of my suit cases piled against the wall and opened it with haste to find the little plastic container I had kept in there. Since our stuff were being moved from Suna to Konoha in a moving truck, I found it easy to store my drugs into the hidden pocket of the suitcase. I pulled out a little straw and dumped a little of the white substance onto the back of my hand and steadied it into a nice straight line. Taking my regular dosage through the straw and into my blood stream as I snorted it, I felt the rush I've needed for the last couple of hours and sighed with contentment. After that, I dumped the remaining of the powder into its respective container and hid it away back in my bag.

I whipped out my phone from my back pocket and dialed the number I've been waiting to dial since I arrived. Letting the call ring twice before hearing a rather loud and familiar voice to shoot through the speaker in excitement.

"Sak! Please tell me you're in Konoha now!" Narutos voice came booming through to reavh my ear drums.

I chuckle lightly before answering with, "yes Naruto I am here, where you at?' I ask in haste, the faster the chit chat the sooner the hanging out begins.

"I am at a friends house right now but what's your address Ill come pick you up!"

"My address is Cherrywood road 1264!" I say in excitement as I grab my messenger bag and exiting the room.

"Really? I'm just a block away from there! Ill be right over, gives me the chance to see your new place!"

"Sweet sounds good, see you in a bit!" I say before turning my phone off and head downstairs, seeing my father by the entrance, still instructing the movers on where to put the last of our stuff.

"Ill be back soon." I say as I walk out the front door, not even batting an eye lash in his direction. He stood for a moment with an expressionless face before he started barking orders towards the movers again. I continued to walk past him and made my way through the path way that leads towards the mansions gates after hearing obnoxious honking from a car that came zooming around the corner to pull up beside the curb.

"Holy shit! Nice place." Naruto boasted as he got out of his car to give me one of his famous bear hugs muttering stuff like 'I missed you so much' and 'I'm glad you're here now.'

I all could was smile as I returned his hug equally as crushing, that's when I noticed the person seated in the passenger side of the car that I would assume belonged to Naruto seeing that it was a bright fluorescent orange. Dark eyes that could easily penetrate Naruto and go right through me, that is if looks could kill.

Naruto soon released his crushing grasp he had while he was embracing me then ushered me towards his car. "Lets go for a joy ride shall we?" Naruto asked as he had a wide grin plastered on his place that looked like that it can stretch for miles. I gave my own smile as I took that offer and got into the back seat of the car. For as long as I've known Naruto, I had no idea he was capable of keeping this car clean. There wasn't a spot in this car that could easily give it away that this car did not belong to Naruto, so I would assume there was a lady in his life or that he actually cleans now.

"Oh yeah, Sak, this is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, try not to fall for him!" Naruto chirped with a teasing smirk, I just shook my head with a small smile graced on my lips.

"Oi Sak, are you hungry? Lets go get a bite to eat." I looked at him through the rear view mirror to find he was already looking at me with a questioning expression, I nodded in response before I continued to look through the window and get a good look at the landscaped.

I guess Naruto and this Sasuke character had decided on going to get some ramen from Ichirakus, we sat in a booth by a window. Since Ichirakus was basically on a hill, I had a nice view of the city of Konoha, due to the effects of the drug I had taken not long ago, I was mesmerized by the sight. Feeling a stare on the side of my head, I looked over to see Sasuke staring at me with a blank look on his face while I gave him a questioning look.

"So Sak, how was the flight?" I looked over at Naruto, assuming he hadn't seen Sasuke and I's staring contest, I answered him nonetheless.

"It was okay I guess, aside from Karin's loud snoring in my ear, it was good." I replied, as I tried to remain calm from the drug so he wouldn't notice, not that he could considering he can be clueless.

"Awe shit, she's moving here too?" He asked with a disgusted look on he face.

"Unfortunately." I say spinning my straw around the cup filled with ice tea that Naruto had ordered me.

"Fuck, I've always hated her man even when I lived Suna. She came here before with a cheerleading squad, she tried to hook up with me once she recognized me."

"Damn, she slept with half of Suna as far as I am aware of." I said while shaking my head, "She even tried to sleep with Kankuro!" I say as I remembered that fact when he Kankuro had called me the same night.

"Really? Shit."

The rest of the night was followed by chit-chatting, Naruto and I's catch up session, the whole night Sasuke remained quiet, bothered at the fact for some unknown reason. Aside from that, the night ended as Naruto drove me home, not before saying he would pick me up in the morning for school, knowing I had no clue where it was located.

When I had finally arrived 'home', coming down from my high, I had dropped onto my bed like a pile of bricks, entering into a deep slumber, wondering what the first day of school tomorrow has in store for me.

* * *

 **My first story so bear with me here,**

 **Tell me what you think :)**


End file.
